Pokemon Adventures: Kanto
by FlamingHotshot
Summary: A redone version of my earlier work. Hope you guys enjoy and don't forget to give me feedback! DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR MY CHARACTERS!
1. Journey Begins

**Hotshot:** A redone version of the fic of the same name. I decided to redo it because I wasn't happy the first time around. Hopefully, This one will be better. Now, Enjoy and make sure to leave a review!

 **NOTE*** The dex entries are from the Red and Blue games.

* * *

 **Summary:** My name is Jay Neworn and I'm a new trainer that had just set off on his new journey! Time to see what's out there waiting for me. **  
Pairings:** Jake Neworn/Jennifer Neworn, Will add more if there is more **  
Warnings:** Possible profanity, obviously Pokemon violence, will add if there's more

* * *

 **Pokemon Adventures  
Kanto  
Episode 1**

 _ **Pallet Town, Kanto Region**_

"Jay! It's time to get up!" I heard a voice shout from beyond my bedroom door, at the bottom of the stairs. I buried my face into my pillow, grumbling and wanting to sleep more. I heard my door opening before I was suddenly pounced on. I bolted upright with a yelp before looking down and saw my mother's Growlithe, Burst, staring up at me with his tongue hanging out.

"Morning to you too, boy." I yawned. I ran my hand through my short, orange hair before nudging the fire type off and climbed to my feet. I rubbed my brown eyes before standing and began to get dressed.

I slipped on a grey T-shirt, a short-sleeve, dark green zip up with black accents, a pair of dark green jeans and black and grey shoes. I grabbed my black beany with a green pokeball on it and slipped it on my head.

I picked up my glasses, putting them on and walked out of my room with Burst following me. We made our way down the stairs and into the kitchen where my mother was sitting at the table, feeding a baby Vulpix that had hatched just a day ago.

"Morning mom." I chirped before walking to the fridge and opening it.

"Morning, dear." My mother had brown eyes, like mine, but her hair was a black color.

I grabbed the carton of milk and grab a cup from a cabinet, pouring some and putting the carton back. I looked over to the counter and saw a stack od pancakes sitting on a plate with a fork beside it.

"Thanks for breakfast." I picked up the fork and plate before sitting at the table, across from her.

"You're welcome." Mother smiled before putting Vulpix' food down and began to groom it. The Vulpix let out a small noise of contentment before shutting its eyes, enjoying the feeling of a brush going through its fur.

I quickly ate, not wanting to make the same mistake my best friend did by getting the professor's lab late a month earlier. Once I was done, I walked over to the sink and sat my plate and fork inside before doing the same with my cup after I finished drinking it.

"I'm heading over to the lab, now." I stated before kissing my mother on the cheek. I grabbed my backpack, slung it over my shoulders and made my way out of the house and began to head to the lab. I could see people outside of their houses, doing some work with their Pokemon or simply walking.

It didn't take long for me to get to the lab, walking up all those flights of stairs just to get to the front door, which I opened and walked inside. "Professor Oak?"

"Jay, I didn't expect you to be an hour early." Oak came out from another room, walking towards me.

"What can I say? I didn't want to pull an Ash."

Oak chuckled and shook his head, obviously getting the joke that I was making at the expense of my best friend. He led me over to the table that had three pokeballs on it and before I knew it, the three starters were standing in front of me.

"Charmander!"

"Squirtle!"

Bulbasaur!"

The three stared up at me for the longest moment before Squirtle diverted his attention away from me, followed by Charmander. They were looking around, as if to see if there were any other trainers around. Bulbasaur, on the other hand, kept staring at me with his red eyes, as if he was assessing me.

He waddled over to me, sniffing at my shoe before he began to rub his head against my leg contently. he moved away when I knelt, and he reared up, putting his front paws on my thigh. I began to rub his head, causing his eyes to shut and lean into my touch.

"It seems that Bulbasaur chose you." I heard Oak chuckle before walking away from the two of us. I paid him no mind, just continued to rub my new Pokemon. I did not expect for one of the Pokemon to choose me, it was supposed to be the other way around. I wasn't complaining, though. How can I when Bulbasaur was the only two starters I didn't mind getting, the other being Charmander.

"Here you go, Jay." Oak stated, causing me to look up at him. I saw him standing there, holding five pokeballs and a red pokedex. I stood up, putting the pokeballs on my belt and the pokedex in my pocket before clipping Bulbasaur's ball with the other five.

"You can give you're Pokemon a name." Oak told me, and I thought for a long moment, looking down at my partner.

"A name, huh?" I mumbled, staring into Bulbasaur's eyes. "Duke…how does that name sound? Duke?"

"Bulba!" The newly named Bulbasaur nodded, his lips curving into a grin.

"Duke it is!" I grinned before taking out glancing at the pokedex and then looked at the professor. "Is it okay if I use this on these three?"

"Sure, go ahead." Oak nodded. I opened the device and pointed it at Duke.

" _Bulbasaur, the seed Pokemon. A strange seed was planted on its back at birth. The plant sprouts and grows with this Pokemon."_ A robotic voice stated.

I turned towards Charmader and Squirtle.

" _Charmander, the lizard Pokemon. Obviously prefers hot places. When it rains, steam is said to spout from the tip of its tail."_

" _Squirtle, the tiny turtle Pokemon. After birth, its back swells and hardens into a shell. Powerfully sprays foam from its mouth."_

I slipped the dex back into my pocket after closing it and straightened up. "Thanks Professor, I'll see you later."

Duke and I made our way outside and down the steps until I noticed a group of people standing at the bottom of it. I could see both of my parents as well as Delia, Ash's mother, standing there, waiting for me.

"What are you guys doing here?" I questioned them as I finally stepped off the last step.

"We're here to see you off." Delia smiled. "It was if it was only yesterday that you and Ash was playing in our backyard with Mr. Mime."

My parents walked closer to me and place a hand on my shoulders, both smiling proudly down at me.

"You're going to be a fine trainer." My father stated, his amber eyes shining.

"We love you." My mother kissed my forehead.

"I love you both, too." I stepped away and looked down at Duke. "You ready?"

"Bulbasaur!"

I began to run with Duke running beside me. I waved back at my family, a wide grin on my face.

It was time to start my Pokemon adventure and with Duke by my side, there's going to be nothing to stop us from being the best.


	2. Route 1

**Guest:** That was extremely short, wish ash wasn't in this, I love the protagonists character design though  
 **Reply:** I know, I'm trying to work on the length. As for Ash...Well, I always liked him in the first few seasons of Pokemon. I still do, hence why he's in this. Glad you like the character design. Thanks for the review!

* * *

 **Pokemon Adventures  
Kanto  
Episode 2**

 _ **Route 1, Kanto Region**_

It was noon as Duke and I walked along the dirt path of route one. It had been a little over an hour since our departure and I could see that Duke had started to lag behind. I could see that he was getting a little bit hungry from the look on his face. So, I stopped, and I felt Duke bump into the back of my legs. I looked down at him, watching as he shook his head before staring up at me in confusion.

"It's chow time." I told him before sitting down on a nearby log, taking off and unzipping my bag. I rummaged through it before I finally found a canteen of water, a bowl and two brown bags with food inside. One was human food for me and the other was Pokemon food for Duke. I set the bowl down and put some of the Pokemon food into it and watched as Duke took a small bite before letting out a loud and joyful 'Saur!' and started to dig in, making me chuckle.

I pulled out a sandwich from my bag and took a bite out of it. I took another bite as I watched as Duke ate until I heard something rustling in the bushes close to me. Next thing I knew, I felt something starting to go through my pocket. I quickly set my sandwich aside and looked down and saw something small and purple sticking out and I grabbed the thing, pulling it out. I lifted it up, so it was face level and red eyes locked onto mine, which made the owner of those eyes panic and began to try to get out of my grip. I held fast though and brought out my pokedex, opening it and pointed it at the Pokemon.

" _Rattata, the mouse Pokemon. It will bite anything when it attacks. Small and very quick, it is a common sight in many places."_

I put the pokedex away and looked at the Rattata who seemed rather frightened of me. I set the Pokemon down and grabbed a piece of Duke's food and held it out for the little guy.

Rattata stared at the piece of food before looking back up at me with slight confusion. "Ratta?"

"Come on, try it. It's really good." I smiled gently at him. He quickly swiped the food out of my hand and after giving me one last look, he ate the food. His eyes seemed to light up before he began to sniff at my clothes, trying to see if I had any more of the food on me.

I scooped a handful of food up from Duke's dish and held it down to the Rattata's level and he quickly dove in and began to eat it all. Once it finished eating, it leaned back, away from my hand and seemed to let out a content sigh.

"Bulba, Bulbasaur." Duke called, making me look at him. I noted that he had backed away from the now empty bowl and was waiting patiently for me.

I wiped my hands on my pants before I ate the rest of my sandwich and then I put everything away before I stood up. Rattata scampered a little way away from me because of my sudden movements. I gave him an apologizing look and just as I was about to head on my way, I heard something. I glanced over and noticed a Spearow standing a few feet away, leering at Rattata.

I got my pokedex out and quickly pointed it towards the Spearow.

" _Spearow, the tiny bird Pokemon. It eats bugs in grassy areas. It has to flap it's short wings at high speed to stay airborne."_

I looked at the flying type and frowned as it continued to leer at the Rattata. It took a few steps closer before it spread its wings out, letting out a cry before it used Peck and hit the other, making him go skidding away.

"Hey!" I quickly ran over and knelt beside Rattata, looking it over and saw that it was hurt on the forehead where the attack had hit.

Duke quickly ran over and stood in front of us, glaring at the Spearow. The flying type just spread its wings again, letting out a challenging cry.

"Duke, use Razor Leaf!" I commanded, and my partner was quick to obey. The attack hit the Spearow. The bird Pokemon squawked in surprise and pain.

"Now, Vine Whip!"

The vines met their mark, whipping themselves against the Pokemon and it was down for the count, unconscious.

"Great job, Duke!" I grinned, and Duke just strutted to me proudly. I looked down at the Rattata. "No reason to worry now, it fainted."

"Rattat?" The Rattata stared at me as I stood and shouldered my bag.

"Take care, now." I gave him a small wave before starting to walk away with Duke. We only got about a few feet away when Duke stopped me, by wrapping a vine around my wrist. I looked down at him, confused before I noticed a second vine pointing behind us. I looked behind us and saw that the Rattata was following us some distance away. I stopped, causing him to stop as well and I turned around.

"Why are you following us?" I questioned before pausing. Could it be… "Do you want to come with us?"

He stood up on his hind legs, nose twitching before he gave a nod. I plucked a unoccupied pokeball from my belt and threw it into the air. Rattata jumped up, touching the ball with his nose, causing him to get sucked in. I caught the pokeball and watched as the ball wiggled one…two…three times before it stilled.

"We caught our first Pokemon!" I whooped, and Duke let out a happy sound from beside me. "Welcome to the team, Rig. Glad to have you."

The ball seemed to move slightly in response, causing me to grin wildly. "Let's move Duke so we can get to Viridian City!"

"Bulba!"

 **Party  
** Duke(Bulbasaur)  
Rig(Rattata)


	3. Viridian City

**Pokemon Adventures  
Kanto  
Episode 3**

 _ **Route 1, Kanto Region**_

"Now Rig, use Quick attack!"

"Rattata!" Rig bounded forward, doing a zigzagging motion before he rammed into his opponent, which was a Spearow, knocking the flying type back. I quickly used this time to throw a pokeball, which hit the Spearow, sucking it inside. The pokeball fell to the ground and it moved three times…before becoming still.

"Yes! We caught a Spearow!" I celebrated. Rig did his best to pick up the ball and come running up to me jumped into my arms. "Nice work!"

"Ratta!"

I took the ball from him and called out our newest friend. The Spearow immediately flew up and landed on my shoulder with a slight squawk. "Welcome to the team buddy. Now to name you…how does Spear, sound?"

Spearow gave an approving cry, spreading out his wings and making me grin. "Spear it is."

"Back into your ball and rest up. I know fighting against Rig took a toll on you." I returned Spear to his pokeball and clipped it back onto my belt before looking down at Rig. "One more Pokemon to catch and we would have caught all of the Pokemon species on this route."

"Ratta Rat!" Rig chirped before crawling up until he reached my head, settling down. I couldn't help but chuckle and began to walk, continuing down the dirt path.

Of course, it didn't take long until a Pidgey landed in front of me and I quickly grabbed the pokedex and pointed it to the Pokemon.

" _Pidgey, the tiny bird Pokemon. A common sight in forests and woods. It flaps its wings at ground level to kick up blinding sand."_

I looked at Rig. "You up for one more battle?"

Rig answered by jumping down and ran towards the Pidgey before stopping a few feet away, issuing a challenging noise. The Pidgey turned to him before spreading its wings and letting out a returning grey before it lifted itself up to the air and began to come at Rig.

"Dodge it, then use Quick Attack!"

Rig did as I say, jumping to the side and then did a quick zigzag before managing to hit the Pidgey head on. The Pokemon landed on the ground but it quickly jumped to its feet again and shook its head.

"UseTtail Whip, then go for another Quick Attack!"

Rig quickly whipped his tail at the Pidgey before going in for another attack. Pidgey dodged it but Rig followed and jumped, knocking the bird Pokemon out of the sky once again. When I noted that it was having trouble getting back up, I took out a pokeball and threw it. It smacked the Pidgey on the head and it was sucked inside. The ball fell to the ground and shook three times before it stilled. I grinned, and Rig came over to me with the ball.

I grabbed it before taking out Spear's and Duke's pokeballs before calling them out. Duke yawned, stretching while Spear and the Pidgey stretched out their wings.

"Duke, we got two brand new members to the team! Meet Spear and our Pidgey friend."

"Bulba, Bulbasaur!" Duke greeted with a smile. Spear let out a chirp while the Pidgey just regarded Duke and then the others. It was then I noticed that the Pidgey had a slight…grace to it unlike the other Pidgeys that I had encountered. My suspicions only cemented thanks to Spear's attention being on it almost constantly.

"Pidgey, come here, please." I held my arm out. Pidgey seemed to think for a moment before she spread her wings and flew up, perching on my forearm. "I hope you don't mind my naming of you. Do you like Jet?"

She was quiet for a long moment before nodding in approval.

"It's settled then." I hummed before letting her hop off my arm. "Back into your pokeballs you go- except for you, Duke. I think you're the only one who hasn't been in battle and is in top shape."

Duke used his vine to give me a mock solute. Rig spied the gesture before copying it, making me chuckle and shake my head.

Once I had put everyone in their pokeballs, I began to walk down the path with Duke right beside me.

Luckily, we had just made it to the entrance of the city just as the sun had started to set. As we walked closer, I could see a lady in blue walking out of the building that was situated right at the entrance.

"Hello." I greeted her politely once I was close enough. "I'm Jay Neworn and this here is my starter, Duke."

"Bulba!" Duke reared on his hind legs to give a wave with his front paw.

"I'm Officer Jenny. Now, I have one question for you; why is your Bulbasaur out of pokeball?"

"I like leaving my pokemon out of their pokeball for a bit. They don't mind being in them, but I just like to bond with them this way."

Officer Jenny hummed. "Do you have a pokedex?"

"Sure do." I took out the red device and handed it over to her. She opened it, pressed some buttons and then its voice started to sprout off information about me. Once it was done, she closed it and handed it to me.

"You know, there was another kid from Pallet Town that came through not too long ago."

"It was probably Ash."

Officer Jenny nodded. "He was a big help when he was here. He took care three members of Team Rocket."

I blinked and tilted my head. "Team…Rocket?"

"Basically, a band of rotten criminals that steal Pokemon." She told me, and I nodded in understanding.

"It was nice meeting you Officer Jenny." I smiled before Duke and I walked passed her and I made a b-line straight to the Pokemon Center.

I walked into the building and up to the counter. I could see a woman dressed in pink and white standing behind the counter with a smile on her face. It took me a moment to realize that it was Nurse Joy.

"Hello there," she greeted. How may I help you?"

"I'd like to heal my Pokemon and a room to spend the night…uh…please?"

"Of course! Just put your pokeballs on this try and Chansey will take you to your room." Nurse Joy put the tray onto the counter top as a Chansey made her way over to me.

"Right. Duke, Return." I took out his ball and returned him before putting his and the other three on the tray. Chansey led me out and down the hall, towards the rooms. I took out my pokedex as we walked and pointed it at Chansey.

" _Chansey, the egg Pokemon. A rare and elusive Pokemon that is said to bring happiness to those who manage to get it."_

I put my pokedex away just as we reached the room that I would be staying in. I walked in before turning back to the Pokemon. "Thanks."

"Sey!" Chansey replied cheerfully before walking away.

I didn't bother to shut the door and just took and set my backpack on the floor, took off my shoes and put them beside it, slipped my beanie off, putting it on the bedside table along with my glasses and plopped onto the bed with a sigh. He slipped my hands behind my head and closed my eyes, waiting for my Pokemon to get finished healing.

* * *

I must have dozed off because the next thing I knew, I was jolted awake from being jumped on. I groaned, opened my eyes only to be met with familiar red ones. I blinked, rubbed my eyes and looked again. "Duke? What are you doing out of your ball?"

"Saur, Bulba!" Duke chirped, and a purple and cream head popped up from behind Duke, followed by another two, avian heads, though Jet was perched on the headboard of the bed a split second later. I sat up, making my three Pokemon side down my torso and onto my lap.

"Chansey!" I heard from the door, making me look. There stood Chansey with a tray with four pokeballs in her arms. It was looking at my Pokemon in a scolding way.

Duke jumped off the bed and waddled towards the pink Pokemon before he bowed his head. "Bulba Bulbasaur."

"Sey, Chans." Chansey patted Duke on the head before my partner used his vines to take the four pokeballs of the tray and he came back over to me, handing me them.

"Thanks, Duke." I looked at Chansey. "You too, Chansey."

The Pokemon gave a parting 'sey' before heading out, closing the door behind her. I stood, got changed and settled under the covers. "Come on guys, time to sleep."

Spear flew and landed beside Jet, who inched away from the other before settling down and closing her eyes, followed by Spear. Rig snuggled into my left side after getting under the covers and Duke laid down on top of the covers, snuggling into my right side.

I let out a content sigh, shutting my eyes and allow sleep to take over, excited for a new day of traveling tomorrow.

 **Party**  
Duke(Bulbasaur)  
Rig(Rattata)  
Spear(Spearow)  
Jet(Pidgey)


End file.
